


Last flowers

by hangover_in_hanover



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: Лита похожа на диковинный экзотический цветок: яркое облегающее платье, цветная заколка в волосах. У Тины засохшая кровь под ногтями и грязь на лице, Лита смотрит на нее так, будто никого красивее не найти.





	Last flowers

**Author's Note:**

> AU: вместо литы на пер-лашез погибает ньют.

Лита похожа на диковинный экзотический цветок: яркое облегающее платье, цветная заколка в волосах. У Тины засохшая кровь под ногтями и грязь на лице, Лита смотрит на нее так, будто никого красивее не найти.  
У Тины — бесконечные задания по поиску следов неуловимого Гриндевальда, у Литы — столь же бесконечные бумаги, и она говорит о принадлежности к «министерской семье» с очевидной иронией.  
Тина задерживается в Англии дольше необходимого и определенно дольше приличного: возвращается домой всерьез намеревающийся каким-то образом вернуть Куинни Якоб, остается в Хогвартсе не понимающая куда податься Нагини.  
Тина спускается в чемодан Ньюта и садится на пол, бездумно разглядывая гнездо окками. Напоминания о расписании кормления существ написаны знакомым неровным почерком.  
Мистер Дамблдор проявляет к зверям Ньюта живое участие: пишет предисловие к переизданию его книги, говорит о необходимости охраны магических существ. Лита добивается министерской лицензии и забирает себе троих книзлов, а Пикетт прячется в кармане пальто Тины.  
Тина поднимает неловко руку в знак прощания, и Лита кивает: медленно, с достоинством.  
«Я знаю, что я — не Ньют, я не смогу прислать книгу о магических существах, — говорит Лита, — но я все равно приглашаю тебя вернуться».  
В Лондоне серое небо, но для Тины он остается ярким пятном провожающей ее домой Литы.

На продуваемом всеми ветрами кладбище Тина чувствует себя лишней: понуро смотрит в землю Якоб, не сдерживает слез Тесей Скамандер, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Литы.  
У Литы глухое закрытое черное платье, отстраненное лицо и сухие глаза. Лита смотрит в пространство, даже горсть земли, чтобы бросить ее на могилу, берет не глядя.  
Тина не понимает: она тоже не может смотреть туда, где медленно покрывается землей гроб, ведь тогда ей придется признать, что там, внутри, Ньют. Тина знает, что это неправда: от Ньюта не осталось ничего, даже тела. Вся эта церемония — одна большая дань уважения, ради которой все они приехали в эту страну. Слепят глаза вспышки фотоаппаратов.  
Тина думает о том, что больше не будет Ньюта. Ньюта с его бестолковой улыбкой, обожающего каждое живое существо, приславшего ей свою книгу с автографом и предложением приехать в Англию, чтобы попить чай. Ньюта, который сказал, что у нее глаза как у саламандры и хранил ее колдографию, вырезанную из газеты, в своем чемодане.  
Тина не может смотреть, для нее это означает смирение. Поэтому Тина глядит на Литу Лестрейндж (все еще Лестрейндж, свадьбу, что не удивительно, перенесли), каблуки туфель которой врезаются в мокрую после вчерашнего дождя землю, оставляя на ней глубокие следы.

Тина долго рассматривает колдографию в газете, на которой Ньют неуверенно улыбается, Тесей скептически смотрит в камеру, стоя с ним рядом, но его Тина не замечает. Тина смотрит на Литу Лестрейндж, так по-хозяйски сжимающую Ньюта за плечо.  
У Литы полные губы, смуглая кожа и чистейшая кровь. У Тины все то же, но в меньшем объеме. Тина — полукровка, бледная и незаметная в аврорате, серая мышь. По сравнению с Литой Тина чувствует себя грязной, нелепой, недостойной.  
Когда Тина впервые видит Литу, это ощущение только усиливается: на Лите лиловое платье, в ее глазах — немой вопрос, а Тина нелепо болтается на шкафу во французском Министерстве Магии.  
Лита выходит замуж за Тесея, а Ньют будет шафером («Довольно странно», — как говорит Тине он сам), и в его чемодане уже находится колдография Тины, не Литы. У Литы в голове, где-то далеко, совсем забытая, та же «L+N», что была когда-то под крышкой парты в Хогвартсе.  
Лита смотрит на Ньюта и улыбается ему с грустью и, кажется, чувством вины, Ньют улыбается печально, но открыто, а Тина чувствует себя лишней. Все больше и больше лишней, с каждым новым взглядом, с каждым новым словом.  
Лита подает Тине руку, и Тина недоуменно смотрит, прежде чем ее принять.

Тина вспоминает как Куинни говорила что Лита забирает, а не отдает. Тина думает: Ньют мог полюбить любое чудовище, поэтому он полюбил Литу Лестрейндж, но если Лита — монстр, то кто же тогда сама Куинни?  
Куинни ушла, оставив вместо себя дыру, обугленную синим пламенем. Куинни хотела любовь, свадьбу и троих детей. Куинни хотела домик на окраине Нью-Йорка и готовить Якобу пироги по субботам. Тина не понимает, когда к списку добавилась власть над миром, а может, общее благо.  
Ньют ушел, оставив вместо себя пустоту. Тина слепо смотрит в бесконечные отчеты, отправляемые в МАКУСА: там Ньют значится жертвой среди гражданских. Лита забирает отчет из безвольных пальцев Тины и аккуратно складывает, надписывая адрес на конверте своим острым почерком.  
Лита не касается Тины, протягивает руку, которая замирает паре сантиметров от ее плеча. Лита рассказывает, как Ньют познакомил ее с семейством лукотрусов, и Тина только теперь, чувствуя соленый вкус на языке, понимает, что по ее лицу текут слезы.

Женщины Лестрейнджей — красивые безымянные цветки на фамильном древе: матери для сыновей, опора для мужа. Лита признается, что боится стать такой же, растаять, так и не сделать ничего значимого. Лита хотела умереть, избавиться от всех страхов и воспоминаний, но ей и это не удалось. Вместо нее погиб первый человек, попытавшийся ее поддержать. Первый, не побоявшийся Лестрейндж-задиры, Лестрейндж-нарушительницы спокойствия. Медленно приблизившийся и подманивший, поклонившийся как гиппогрифу, приучивший к рукам.  
«Я думаю, все, кто оказываются слишком близко ко мне, умирают», — меланхолично замечает Лита, разливая чай. Тесей опаздывает, задерживаясь на работе (Лита иронично бросает: «Спасает мир»), Тина утыкается взглядом в стол. Губы Литы сжаты в тонкую линию, ни одной лишней эмоции.  
Лита смотрела, как в кабинете Защиты от Темных Искусств вновь и вновь тонул ее малолетний брат. Лита смотрела, как на Пер-Лашез ее безымянный цветок паразитическим вьюном обвивал изображение ребенка с именем «Корвус Лестрейндж» на табличке. Теперь, думает Тина, она будет видеть другие картины и не сможет избавиться от них точно так же, как от собственных сожалений.  
Лита поднимает чашку, и пальцы ее дрожат. Тина сжимает руку Литы в попытке хоть как-то поддержать, терпит холодный ответный взгляд.

Лита колючая, Лита ершистая, Лита создала вокруг себя прочный кокон, скорлупу равнодушия, резких ответов, хлестких фраз. Тина думает, раз у Ньюта получилось прорваться, получится и у нее. Ньют любил своих животных, они тоже выглядели опасно, их привыкли уничтожать (Литу ненавидят, кажется, только за фамилию Лестрейндж), но даже дикие нунду превращались рядом с ним в домашних котов.  
Лита листает записную книжку Ньюта, зачитывает, кого и чем кормить, пока Тина пытается запомнить, куда и каких существ поместил Ньют.  
В первые минуты после смерти Ньюта рассеялись его заклятья, и большинство водоплавающих животных не выжило. Некоторых остальных удалось спасти. Вместо чинных чаепитий Тина кормит животных, а Лита смотрит на нее, опрокинутую расшалившимися лунтелятами и вновь в чем-то измазавшуюся, с плохо скрываемой насмешкой. Лита расправляет платье, идеально чистое, без единого пятна, будто она в бальной зале, а не среди множества магических существ. Лита смотрит Тине в спину, изредка почесывая брюшко нюхлера, чтобы найти пропавшие фамильные драгоценности или столовое серебро.  
Тина устало прислоняется спиной к дереву лукотрусов и говорит что-то совершенно бестолковое, а Лита впервые улыбается ей уголком губ.

В назначенный день Тина встречает Литу не в порту, а в Министерстве Магии. Она отмечается как прибывшая («Добро пожаловать в Америку», — восклицает оформляющая ее девушка, до боли похожая на Куинни, а Лита с достоинством кивает), получает разрешение на использование волшебной палочки. Лита недовольно морщится: после использования портала ее слегка качает.  
«Как ты знаешь, я недолюбливаю межконтинентальные лайнеры, — говорит Лита, — да и Штаты тоже, наверное».  
«Свадьбу снова отложили, — говорит Лита, — ведь спасение мира откладывать нельзя».  
«Я устала ждать, — говорит она, наконец, — поэтому приехала сама».  
Лита Лестрейндж похожа на дивный экзотический цветок: британское гражданство и французский акцент. Лита смотрит на окружающих с вежливым равнодушием, отвечает односложно, кивает, когда Тина предлагает пойти к ней и попить чай.  
Лита не упоминает о Геллерте Гриндевальде, не вспоминает о Ньюте, о Куинни не спрашивает тоже. Лита показывает Тине чемодан: простой, кожаный, с встроенной защитой от не-магов, до боли знакомый. Лита улыбается и говорит: «Ты никогда не поверишь, что там внутри».  
Тина улыбается ей в ответ.


End file.
